(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a character recognition apparatus, a character recognition method, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is an issue in that the accuracy of character segmentation is to be improved when a pattern which has been input is segmented into characters in online handwritten character recognition.